


Measures Must Be Taken

by kickcows



Series: AkuSai Month Challenge [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Light Angst, Light Yaoi, M/M, Suggestive Situations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Saix finds out from the Dusks that everyone in Castle Oblivion has perished, he hopes that Axel is not one of them, and that the dusks were incorrect in their report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Measures Must Be Taken

**Author's Note:**

> This is to fulfill the 3rd prompt in the slow burn category for [AkuSai Month](http://misomilk.tumblr.com/post/87702829490/beloved-shippers-of-akusai-the-prompts-have-been) on tumblr. Artwork can be found [here](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/92259713365/akusaimonth-slow-burn-prompt-3-diary-entry). It is inspired by the Day 51 entry in the Secret Reports from '358/2 Days'. 
> 
> Day 51 Entry - Saix
> 
>  
> 
> _The Replica Program continues apace, but something has gone wrong at Castle Oblivion. The Dusks returned with word that none of those we dispatched survived - but the news came in fragments. I still know too little to extract the truth. I doubt Axel would be among those lost, but I must plan for the worst. First, I must locate the Keyblade master._

 

***

He looks up, unfazed by the Dusks that are making their way towards him. He expects it, as he is the one that they all report to. This time, there is a different air floating around them, one he disregards as it is something he must not address.

Alone in the Grey Area, the Dusks slither towards him, stepping with purpose. He holds the clipboard in his hand, giving his full attention to them. What he is informed of makes him almost drop the clipboard, as it was wasn’t something he had prepared himself to hear.

It was no secret that the ones that were sent to Castle Oblivion were not expected to come back. Superior had told him that, in all reality, that the ones that were being sent were the liabilities to the cause. He had sent him, knowing that this may occur, but he never once thought it would come to fruition. Listening to the Dusks give their report, he kept his mind blank, refusing to show any sort of acknowledgement.

“You may leave.” He informs the Dusks, which hightail it out of the Grey Area. Holding the clipboard in front of him, he flips through the pages idly. In his mind, he is going over everything that transpired prior to the mission.

_Two nights before the mission was to be assigned, Saix had gone to his room, in hopes of giving him a head’s up. He knew that the Superior had more than likely informed him, as he knew Axel was a vital part to their Organization. Even so, he still wanted to make sure that he was aware of what was to happen. His hand knocked quietly on his door, eyes darting around the hallway. Keeping track of all the other Organization members was not his forte, and this was one time where he could not afford to have them see him._

_“What is it?” The door opened slowly, revealing the redhead dressed in just his pajama pants. He yawned, and leaned against the door. “Sai? What are you doing here this hour?”_

_“May I enter, Number VIII?” It had become force of habit, to address everyone by their ranks within the Organization. It was the way Superior preferred it, and was something that had become second nature._

_Axel moved away from the door, and opened it further. “I don’t see why not. Come in.”_

_“Thank you.” He walked into the room, and stood in the center of it. Axel closed the door, allowing them minor privacy. The truth was, there was no such thing as privacy in this castle, as there was always someone watching. Be it the Superior, or Dusks, or other Organization members._

_The redhead made his way back over to his bed, and sat down. “Forgive me, but you woke me up, and I had a rather exhausting mission. Which I know I still need to write a report for, so if that’s why you’re here, you’ll get it tomorrow.” His spikes hit the pillow, as he laid down on top of his blankets._

_“That is not why am I here, Number VIII.” Setting the clipboard down on the dresser, Saix clasped his hands in front of his body. “No, I am here because I wanted to give you warning of the mission you will be going out on the day after tomorrow.”_

_That seemed to catch Axel’s attention. He sat up in the bed alertly. “What is it, Sai? Is something major going to happen?”_

_“I am not certain, but it seems that way. The members he is sending are….expendable.” He knew it would do no good to lie to him._

_“Does that mean I’m expendable?” Axel asked, the hurt clear in his voice. “You know, if you think you’re doing me a favor by telling me that I’m going to die, then I think you need to reexamine your thought process.” His green eyes narrowed, as Axel crossed his arms over his chest._

_Sighing, Saix shook his head. “No, that is not what I meant. I recognize you’re not, as does Lord Xemnas.” He waited until he saw the redhead drop the anger in his face. Or, what they perceived to be the human emotion of anger, remnant of their times as being human._

_“Then, what did you mean?”_

_“I need you to be the eyes and ears. There is a traitor amongst us, and we are not sure who it is.” Saix saw the understanding dawn on Axel’s face. “If I were to pinpoint who it was, I would say that it is either Vexen or Marluxia.”_

_He dropped using the numbers, as he felt comfortable speaking to Axel. They had known each other in their past life. It was still a bit rough, as the two newest members of the Organization seemed to have glommed onto him._

_“Really?” The surprise in Axel’s voice was apparent. “Now, that is very interesting.” He swung his legs over on the side of the bed. “What will my orders be?”_

_“To keep an eye on things. Eliminate the traitors.” He met his green eyes, and held them for a few moments._

_“How?” Axel sat on the edge of the bed, his hands in his lap._

_“With any means necessary.” Saix stated, matter of factly. “Should you fail in eliminating the traitor, or traitors, then do not come back.”_

_The redhead got up off the bed, and stood directly in front of him. “Does that mean you’re giving me orders to desert, if I can’t produce what Lord Xemnas wants?”_

_“Perhaps.” Saix held his ground. “Unless you would rather be punished for your failure to complete your task.”_

_“Depends on what kind of punishment we’re talking about, Isa.” A smirk crossed Axel’s face, at the mention of his human name. “Or, is it just that you don’t want me around anymore?”_

_“You know that is not the case.” Saix replied bluntly, tired of the redhead’s attitude. “I want you around because of -”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Because we want to get into a position where it’s beneficial for us. Right, I got it.” Axel stepped closer to him. “How long will I be gone?”_

_“A few weeks.”_

_“Shit.” Axel sighed, and ran a hand through his spikes. “Well, I guess if that’s the way it’s gotta be. Eliminate the traitors, no matter what the cost.”_

_“Correct.” Saix said, ignoring the warning bells that began to ring his head. He could feel the heat radiating off of Axel’s body, as their bodies were almost touching. “If you are successful, then Superior will be extremely pleased.”_

_“What about you?”_

_Without realizing it, Saix’ back hit the wall, the redhead trapping him successfully. “I wish for you to return, Number VIII.”_

_“Drop the act, Isa.” Axel’s warm breath caressed the side of his neck. Saix closed his eyes tightly, wishing to dispel whatever memories were flooding through his mind._

_“It is no act, Lea.” He whispered, the confidence all but gone from his tone._

_Their lips met, the soft kiss surprising the both of them. Saix felt whatever was holding him back slip away, as Axel pushed him against the wall more. If this was to be the last time he saw him, then he was going to make sure that this kiss would be something he would remember for the rest of his existence._

_As their tongues touched each other tentatively, Saix could not suppress the moan that Axel swallowed with his own mouth. As their kiss deepened, more memories of their human life together came to the forefront of his mind. There was a quiet passion in this kiss, as they both conceded to the desires of their past selves._

_“Tell me that you want me to come back, Isa, and I will.” Axel’s forehead pressed against his, as they both panted softly. Breathing had become somewhat of a chore, after their shared kiss._

_Casting his eyes downward, Saix gave a small nod of his head. “I want you to come back, Lea. I_ need _you to come back. I cannot be here alone.”_

_“Then, I accept the mission. I’ll clear the way for us. Is that what you wish?”_

_“I wish for you to return unharmed. Complete your mission, and then we will be fine.” Saix replied, wiping off his mouth as Axel made his way back towards the bed._

_“Understood, Isa.”_

_He walked over to the door, and placed his hand on the knob. “I mean it, Lea. I want you to return. Even if he does not care, know that I do not share the same stance.”_

_“I get it.” Axel agreed._

_Twisting the knob, Saix left the redhead’s room, trying to push away the nagging feeling that it may very well be the last time he sees him._

Walking quickly towards his room, he brushes past any of the Nobodies that stood in his way. He stands in front of Xemnas’ office, ready to knock, when there is a voice that speaks to him from behind the closed door. “You may enter.”

Pushing the door open, Saix bows his head. “Superior, I was just informed by the Dusks that there are no remaining Organization members at Castle Oblivion.”

“Is that so?” Xemnas queries from behind his desk. “Was it just one report? Or multiple?”

He pauses for a moment. “Just one, Superior.”

“Perhaps we should wait for further confirmation. There are many levels of that castle, Number VII. Maybe they are mistaken.” Xemnas sits back at his desk, with a solemn look on his face. “But, if they are correct, then what of the Replica program? And what of the Keyblade Master?”

Saix meets Xemnas’ eyes. “If Number IV has been terminated, then I would assume so would the replica program, Superior.”

“Just because Vexen is dead does not mean that the program is dead. Find out if he left any information behind.” Xemnas looks away. “What of Number VIII?”

He keeps his own eyes averted. “I am not certain.”

“We will wait for more reports.” Xemnas picks up a pen. “You did not answer my question about the Keyblade Master. Number XIII’s Somebody.”

“He has escaped the castle, after destroying Number XI, if what the Dusks have informed me is correct.”

“Do we know where he’s gone?”

“We do not, my Lord.” Saix pushes away the thoughts of going to the castle himself, to investigate the whereabouts of the missing keyblade wielder.

“Indeed.” Xemnas glances up. “That will be all, Number VII.”

Bowing, Saix turns and leaves the office. As he makes his way to the Grey Area, another Dusk approaches him, relaying the same information as the last Dusk. Shooing it away, he heads to his bedroom, wishing to be away from it all.

Once in his room, Saix pulls at his hair, shaking from head to toe. A second confirmation that he is gone makes him feel an agony he has long since forgotten since becoming a Nobody. He must continue on, even if it is to make sure the plan they had always planned together is carried out. Walking over the window, he stares out at the everlasting night sky.

“Come back, Lea. I cannot do this without you.” Saix whispers, saying to words out loud. Even if the words feel finite, there is that lingering memory of hope that he clings to. “I know you are strong. Do not fail.”

If Axel does not return, then he will collapse and all will be lost. He picks up the leather bound journal next to his bed, and begins to write, remembering his own objective. Memories of their last visit together began to creep back to the forefront of his mind. With a sigh, he sets his journal down, and lays back on the bed, eyes closing. _Lea will be alright. I know he will._


End file.
